NEWS
NOVEMBER 2010 November 16, 2010 Today the wiki was created and the main purpose of it was released. Everyone has the choice to create their own character, send in a message that it's done, and if they want to become a main character in the The Vampire Diaries (Our Way) Series, where they can decide what happens to their character, and post different things on their profile. Also interact with other people and plan out different scenerios, dealing with their characters. The setting is in the town of Fells Church, after main characters have been selected, the main plot will be released and so will the main event of the first episode. The deal is that the first 9 to say they want to be in receive main character labels, the next 10 will receive recurring roles, and the rest after that will be special guest stars with a span of 5 or more episodes, or guest star with a span of 1-2 episodes, usually ending with their death. So hope to see some participation soon. November 17, 2010 A New day is dawning and get into all the action before it's to late, we have a total of 2 main characters, and 1 special guest star. Now if you all sign up for this you can have fun I promise, either you can just read or you can contribute to this as well, it's just a place for ideas, and if the ideas are great then I can talk to someone and I can see if we can have this world wide. November 18. 2010 Once more and a lot of people are starting to contribute, I've just created Pilot episode page so we can all get down to business, we still need more humans, sheriff, mayor, the usual. So far the main characters this is what it's looking like for you (Ethan Proudmore - will appear in a total of 22 chapters for this season; Ellie Santos - will appear in a total of 22 chapters for this season; Symone Warren - will appear in a total of 22 chapters as well). For the recurring characters (Alexandra Nicolaev - will appear in a total of 12 chapters (3,4,5,8,9,12,15,16,17,19,21,22). The guest starring character (Ruebin - will appear in a total of 2 chapters, after being the antagonist for the first 2 chapters). Check back soon for more details. November 19, 2010 Yes! We are finally getting along well and everything just a few more characters and we'll be on our way for the first episode! After all cast have been selected we will start, the scenes with the names of the people will be those talking at that time. Hope to more characters soon! November 20, 2010 YES! IT'S HERE FINALLY ONLY 1 MORE MAIN CHARACTER AND WE'LL HAVE EVERYTHING WE NEED, I'LL ASK AROUND SOMEMORE AND HOPEFULLY I'LL GET THE PERSON TO JOIN AND THE FIRST EPISODE SCRIPT WILL BE POSTED STARTED TO TONITE, SO EVERYONE MAKE SURE THAT YOU'RE HERE, I'LL SEND OUT SOME MESSAGES! DECEMBER DECEMBER IS THE MONTH OF SURPISES FOR EVERYONE, AS LIFE HEATS UP FOR THE LIVES OF THE RESIDENTS IN FELLS CHURCH. I HAVE A LITTLE SPECIAL PLANNED FOR YOU ALL THAT WILL HAPPEN SOMETIME AROUND CHRISTMAS! JANUARY, 2011 It's a brand new year, and that means that how fanfic is going to develop even more, Season 2 signups start from January to March, no real date has been set yet, but it will be worth it. FEBRUARY, 2011 10 episode will air in February that will be new episodes the first two have already gone up, "The Choice" and "Lockdown". Meaning that 8 still have to air later on. This means that the remaining 4 episodes, which will bring the season to a total of 20 chapters, will air around either late February or Early March. MARCH 2011 During this month we will be already passed halfway though the series, 9 more episodes remaining to be aired without brakes starting from 12 March.